Hari Libur
by Hisnun Potlot
Summary: Hari ini Naruto mendapatkan libur dari sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai pemimpin desa Konoha, Ia bermaksud untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya bersama keluarga kecilnya./ Canon maybe/ RnR Please...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto Author hanya meminjamnya**

**RnR-Please**

**Warning : Canon maybe, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan dan masih banyak ****kesalahan lain. **

**Don't Like..? Don't Read,**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : Hari ini Naruto mendapatkan libur dari sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai pemimpin desa Konoha, Ia bermaksud untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya bersama keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~~ HARI LIBUR ~~**

.

.

Nyanyian burung menandai pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha. Cahaya matahari menyinari dari sela-sela gorden jendela kamar. Naruto meraba sekitarnya, sejenak Ia merasa ada yang aneh kenapa Istrinya Hyuga Hinata tidak berada disampingnya.

"Hinata-chan." Manik _Sapphire_ secara perlahan mulai terlihat, Naruto mengucek kedua mata _Sapphire_ sembari meraba mencari sosok berambut Indigo disampingnya

"Ohayo, _Tou-chan." _Seorang anak kecil bersurai Indigo dengan dua garis lahir di kedua pipi sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil memegang sebuah bunga matahari arti dari nama putri kecilnya tersebut.

Uzumaki Himawari

"Ohayo, Himawari-_chan_." Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghapiri putri kecilnya. Himawari merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah sudah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya ingin menggendongnnya.

"Apa _Kaa-chan _ada di dapur." Naruto mengelus lembut rambut putri duplikat Hinata_nya_. Senyuman terpancar dari wajah Naruto tidak seperti tadi yang sedikit kecewa karena Hinata tidak menyapanya.

"Kaa-chan baru saja pergi."

"Pergi kemana, ini kan masih pagi."

"_Kaa-chan_ pergi kerumah _Ojii-chan._"

"Kenapa Himawari-chan tidak ikut." Naruto mencubit pipi tembem milik putri kecilnya yang masih berada digendongannya, "Kaa-_chan_ bilang Hima-_chan_ harus menemani Tou-_chan_ sarapan." Himawari membalas cubitan ayahnya

Naruto berjalan menuju ke dapur dan masih menggendong Himawari, "Yosh, Ayo kita sarapan Himawari-chan." Himawari mengangguk dalam gendongan Ayahnya sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil karena hanya Himawari yang akan menemani hari liburnya.

.

Naruto kini tengah duduk bersantai dan membaca sebuah buku diruang tengah sambil mengenakan baju santai miliknya sementara Himawari duduk disamping. Dari tadi Himawari hanya memandang heran ke ayahnya karena tumben hari ini Ayahnya tidak mengenakan pakaian dan jubah Hokage.

"Tou-_chan_!" Himawari akhirnya bersuara, "Ada apa sayang?" Naruto meletakkan buku yang Ia pegang diatas sofa

"Kenapa Tou-_chan_ tidak bersiap-siap untuk bekerja." Naruto tersenyum ke Putrinya, "Hmm..Hari ini Tou-_chan_ libur dan sepertinya hanya Himawari-_chan _yang menemaniku."

Himawari langsung kegirangan mendengar bahwa hari ini Ayahnya libur itu karena Himawari merasa sangat senang akhirnya Ayahnya bisa bersama selama seharian penuh, "Benarkah Tou-_chan_" Naruto mengangguk sembali mengusap rambut indigo putrinya yang kini terlihat sangat senang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar jalan-jalan Himawari-chan." Naruto beranjak dari duduk dan menggendong Himawari menuju ke pintu.

Sepanjang jalan Himawari menampakkan wajah yang sangat senang sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Putri kecil yang Ia gendong. Segelintir penduduk yang bertemu dengan mereka menyapa dan memberi hormat pada Naruto.

"Jadi Himawari-_chan_, Pertama kita mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin Ice Cream Tou-_chan_" Jawab Himawari sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kedai. Naruto berjalan menuju kedai tersebut dan Ia bertemu dengan Kakashi yaang sedang berjalan sambil membaca Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi-_Jiichan._" Kakashi menutup bukunya lalu menghampiri Naruto dan mencubit pipi tembem Himawari yang sudah Ia anggap cucu begitupula Himawari yang menganggap Kakashi sebagai kakeknya.

"Kau tampak senang hari ini Himawari-_chan_." Himawari tersenyum lalu menatap wajah Ayahnya, "Tou-_chan_ dan aku akan bersama seharian" Naruto lalu mengajak Kakashi untuk menemani Himawari untuk menikmati Ice Cream.

"Buku apa itu Kakashi-_Jiichan_" Himawari yang dari tadi menyantap Ice Cream tiba-tiba memperhatikan buku yang dibaca oleh Kakashi.

"Ano...Etto...Ini buku tentang Ninja, Himawari-_chan_" Kakashi membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto mengeluarkan _Deathglare_ ke arahnya.

.

Setelah menyantap Ice Cream bersama Kakashi. Naruto dan Himawri melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka berjalan-jalan didesa Konoha, bermain Ayunan di taman, Makan siang di Ramen Ichiraku. Dan kini mereka tengah berada disebuah padang rumput yang luas sembari menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dibawah sebuah pohon.

" _Tou-chan_, Aku ingin main dengan Kurama-_chan_" Himawari menarik-narik baju milik ayahnya sambil mengeluarkan _Puppy eyes_ agar ayahnya bisa menuruti permintaanya.

(A/N : Disini Naruto sering mengeluarkan Kurama untuk bermain dengan kedua anaknya dan Kurama juga senang bermain dengan keduanya)

"Kurama-_chan_" Himawari langsung berlari dan melompat ke telapak tangan Kurama setelah Naruto mengeluarkannya, "Himawari-_chan_." Kurama mengankat dan manaruh Himawari diatas kepalanya. Himawari menceritakan semua yang Ia lakukan seharian bersama Naruto.

Sementara Naruto tersenyum melihat Putri dan Kurama sangat akrab bahkan lebih akrab dari dirinya sendiri mengingat dulu Kurama dianggap sebagai wujud asli dari kebencian

"Kurama, aku titip Himawari sebentar, aku ingin menjemput Bolt" Naruto seketika menghilang menggunakan Shunshin.

.

Sesampainya di Akademi yang sudah masuk jam pulang, seluruh murid berlarian keluar dari Akademi. Naruto melihat-lihat sekeliling mencari Bocah yang mirip dengannya. Mata _Sapphirenya_ tertuju pada Bolt dengan wajah yang sedikit murung.

_"Pasti Bolt kena hukuman dari Shino lagi." _Batin Naruto ketika melihat Putra sulung tampak murung

"Ada apa dengan jagoan Ayah." Naruto mengacak rambut Bolt dari belakang yang sontak membuat Bolt menjadi terkejut. "Bukan urusanmu" Bolt memiringkan bibir

"Tersenyumlah sedikit karena Tou-_chan_ akan seharian bersamamu." Bolt berbalik menatap ayahnya lalu terkejut karena melihat ayahnya hanya memakai pakaian santai hari ini.

"Tou-_chan,_ hari ini mengambil libur hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk kalian bertiga." Bolt langsung tersenyum ketika mendengat perkataan ayahnya, "Benarkah." Naruto mengangguk lalu memegang tangan putra sulungnya.

"Ayo...Himawari-_chan_ dan Kurama sudah menunggu" Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Bolt dan kembali menghilang menggunakan Shunshin.

.

Hari mulai menjelang sore. Naruto memposisikan diri terlentang sambil menatap langit biru diatas kepala Kurama yang sedang tertidur, sementara Bolt dan Himawari sedang bermain diatas salah satu ekor halus milik Kurama.

"Tou-_chan_," Suara keras Himawari mengagetkan Naruto yang dari tadi cuman memandang langit. Naruto lalu bangkit dan menghapiri kedua anak kesayangannya, "Ada apa, Himawari-_chan_?"

"Aku ingin kerumah _Jii-chan_."

"Aku ingin makan ramen." Bolt mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Naruto memperhatikannya, "Tou-_chan_ dan aku sudah makan ramen tadi siang -Bweekk." Himawari mengeluarkan lidah kearah Bolt.

"Himawari-_chan_ benar, lagipula kau masih dalam masa hukuman tidak boleh makan ramen selama seminggu." Bolt menginjak dengan keras kaki Naruto dan sontak sebuah jitakan langsung mendarat diatas kepala Bolt.

"Itte! Dasar anak kurang ajar." Bolt memalingkan wajahnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol kena jitakan ayahnya.

Naruto lalu membungkuk dan menggendong Himawari dan Bolt, dan menghilang menggunakan Shunshin meninggalkan Kurama yang masih tertidur pulas.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Hyuga suasana tampak sangat sepi hanya beberapa penjaga yang menyambut Naruto sementara keluarga yang lain masih mengadakan pertemuan klan.

"Sepertinya Kaa-_chan _dan Jii-_chan _masih sibuk, bagaimana ini Himawari-_chan_?"

"Tou-_chan_." Bolt turun dari gendongan Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil, "Tadi Aburame-_senseiI _berikan ini pada orang tua masing-masing." Naruto lalu mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

"Seperti itu rupanya." Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lima jari, "Ayo kita ke dojo klan Hyuga, aku akan melatihmu Bolt."

Bolt memasang wajah heran mengenai perkataan Naruto, "Melatih, memangnya ada apa Tou-_chan_?"

"Besok Shino akan mengadakan _Shinobi Kumite, _Jadi para orang tua harus mempersiapkan anak mereka." Naruto berjalan menuju Dojo.

"Duduk disini sebentar Himawari-_chan_." Naruto menurunkan Himawari dipinggir dojo sementara Bolt sudah bersiap di tengah-tengah Dojo.

"_Ganbatte Nii-chan!" _Naruto dan Bolt kini sedang berhadap bersiap untuk melakukan latihan.

Bolt mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung melancar sebuah pukulan yang mengarah ke perut Naruto dan dengan sigap tangan kanan Naruto menangkis dan memegang tangan Bolt.

"Ingat Bolt, kau tidak boleh gegabah." Bolt membalikkan tubuhnya dan melancarkan sebuah tendang ke kepala Naruto.

"Siapa yang gegabah!" Naruto berhasil menghindari tendangan dari Bolt, "Terima ini Tou-_chan!_" Bolt mengayunkan kaki yang satunya dari atas kebawah dan mengincar bagian atas Naruto, tetapi dengan sigapnya Naruto mengangkis tendangan Bolt.

Hinata dan Hiashi yang mendengar sorakan Himawari langsung berjalan menuju ke Dojo. "Wah seperti ada yang sedang berlatih." Sapa Hiashi dan dibalas oleh Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Hiashi langsung membungkuk memberi hormat sambil menghindari serangan selanjutnya dari Bolt.

"_Konichiwa Tou-san_, _Hinata-chan._" Hiashi yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya tertawa pelan. "Jangan terlalu kasar pada Bolt, Naruto-_kun." _

"Tenang saja Hinata-_chan_, Aku tidak mungkin menyerang anakku sendiri." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khas sambil menangkis pukulan Bolt yang selanjutnya.

"_Kaa-chan, Jii-chan."_ Himawari yang dari tadi semangat memperhatikan langsung berlari menghapiri keduanya, "Bolt-_niichan, _tidak bisa mengenai Tou-_chan_."

"Dia kau Himawari." Bolt menggeram marah mendengar ejekan Himawari lalu melancarkan serangan demi serangan namun tidak ada yang berhasi karena Naruto dapat menghindar dan menangkisnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Bolt akhirnya kelahan sambil membungkuk. Naruto lalu menghampiri dan mengelus rambut putranya, "Kuharap kau sebagus itu saat _KumiteI _besok." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Bolt dan dibalas anggukan oleh Bolt

"_Ternyata Taijutsu milik Bolt lumayan juga." _Batin Naruto setelah bertarung.

Naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Hiashi, "Hari ini kau tidak bekerja Naruto?"

"Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan seharian dengan keluarga kecilku." Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Hari ini aku sangat senang." Sambung Himawari

Hinata merasa sangat senang hari ini Naruto dapat menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan anak-anaknya. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah handuk kering kepada Bolt dan Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang. Bolt kelihatannya sudah kelelahan."

"Baiklah" Jawab Hiashi

"Jii-_san_, besok ajari aku jurus-jurus Hyuga ya." Ujar Bolt

Hiashi menganguk dan tersenyum pada kedua cucunya. Ia senang memiliki dua cucu yang sangat manis.

"Ayo kita pulang! Kami permisi dulu Tou-_san_." Naruto menaikkan Bolt yang sudah sangat lelah ke bahunya dan beranjak pergi bersama Hinata yang menggendong Himawari.

Keluarga sakinah mawaddah warahman ini sekarang tengah bersantai diruang tengah setelah menyantap makan malam. Himawari mencerikan semuanya yang Ia lakukan bersama ayahnya seharian ini, Hinata dan Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama sementara Bolt hanya terlentang kelelahan di atas sofa lain. Setelah Himawari selesai bercerita akhirnya Hinata membuka suara.

"Waktunya tidur anak-anak."

Naruto masih berada diruang tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya yang sedang menidurkan kedua anaknya. Ia merasa sangat senang akhirnya dapat menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama mereka dan ditambah lagi dapat melatih Bolt untuk _Shinobi Kumite._

Waktu kini menunjukan tengah malam saat Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya setalah menidurkan dan merapikan dapur. Disana Naruto sudah tampak berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Mereka pun memutuskan tidur karena kantuk mulai menghampiri mereka. Sebelum memejamkan mata Naruto sempat melontarkan kalimat pada Hinata.

"_Oyasumi, Hinata-hime_". Mata Sapphire Naruto menutup seiring tangan kanannya melingkar pada pinggang Hinata hingga kantuk benar-benar membawa mereka ke alam mimpi.

"_Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun_"

**~~ FIN ~~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DEDICATED FOR NARUHINA LOVERS<strong>**

**Maaf klo masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran...**

**Mohon Reviewnya Minna-san...**

**Salam Hangat dari Author**


End file.
